


Prize

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020!Phan, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Phil’s first quiz was a huge success, and Dan is there to congratulate him.But, he may be a tiny bit bitter that Phil wouldn’t let him try for a prize.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Prize

“Well done,” Dan smiles as Phil walks into the lounge, tossing the sequinned jacket onto one of the chairs and immediately sitting beside him, his back resting against Dan’s legs, which were brought up on the sofa for the ultimate phone scrolling position. “How was it?”

“Exhausting in the best way,” Phil replies, resting his head against Dan’s knee. Even though Dan can’t see him, he just knows the lazy, dreamy smile he’ll be wearing. Phil put more effort into preparing for the quiz than anyone could expect of him, and the fact it was such a success means the world to Dan. “But, I suppose you already knew that, right?”

“I might have had an inkling.”

Phil sits up and turns to face him, shuffling to the other end of the sofa. He’s grinning.

“You really couldn’t have just let them have the glory for once, huh?”

Dan shakes his head. “Absolutely fucking not. My specialist subject is incredibly niche, and you just gave me the chance to show the world, why would I pass that up?”

Phil shrugs. “Your gay was showing.” 

Dan’s always been a sucker for that shit-eating grin, and the way it makes Phil’s eyes crinkle. 

“It was the family friendly alternative to a hickey, you should be thanking me.”

Wordlessly, Phil lifts up the bottom of his shirt slightly, and points to the remnants of the few days’ old lovebite on his hipbone. 

“Strictly speaking you should be thanking me for that too.” 

Phil drops his shirt and runs a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to sound so smug, you know.”

“Just comes so naturally,” Dan waves off the comment. “So what do I actually win, considering you so cruelly denied me any chance of a prize?”

“I told you right from the beginning you wouldn’t get anything, I didn’t think you’d actually play along with everyone.”

“I’m a fan just like them, I deserve the same rights.” Dan reaches over to poke Phil in the chest with his foot.

“You deserve no rights,” Phil replies without missing a beat. “Your switch is literally over there, what would you even do with one?”

“I guess now we’ll never know, will we?” 

“I truly do not know how i’ll live with myself.” There’s a teasing sparkle in Phil’s eyes.

“So give me my prize.” Dan holds out his hand.

“Your prize is right here,” Phil gestures to himself. “Congratulations.” He even adds a wink, the little shit.

“I find the best prizes are ones you can touch and hold.” Dan unashamedly reaches out, making grabbing motions with his hands.

“How materialistic of you, Daniel,” Phil teases, batting away Dan’s hand with his foot. “What about the knowledge that you’re in the top five of people that know me best out of the thousands playing along?”

At this, Dan rolls his eyes. “You definitely didn’t subtly text me telling me to get a couple of questions wrong, then?”

Phil attempts to throw a cushion at Dan’s head, and misses by a mile. “Convenient you’d choose then to start listening to me.”

“I’m nothing if not accommodating.”

Phil smirks and leans forward to pat Dan’s knee. “Sure you are, honey, babe, apple of my eye.”

Just as Phil’s about to sit back, Dan grabs his hand and pulls him closer, and Phil immediately fidgets to get in the most comfortable position against Dan’s chest. At some point their fingers also lace together.

“Can’t believe it’s over, to be honest.” Phil says quietly, voice slightly muffled as he’s leaned into Dan.

“And it was as successful as you wanted it to be, you can finally rest now.”

“Sounds nice in theory.”

Phil makes to try and reach for his phone, but Dan intercepts it and swipes the phone first, and promptly switches it off.

“Sleep, go.” He points in the general direction of the bedroom, and he’s slightly surprised that Phil needs no more persuasion than that. It may only be around 8pm, but with the amount of all-nighters Phil spent planning the quiz, Dan wouldn’t be taking no for an answer.

He squeezes Dan’s hand before getting to his feet and padding towards the bedroom, a few consecutive yawns bouncing from the walls.

“Coming?” He turns halfway down the hallway and looks towards Dan, stifling another yawn behind his hand.

“I’ll just be a minute, you go on.”

Phil nods and continues his journey.

“Proud of you!” Dan calls after him, and Phil shouts back a thank you, before the bedroom door closes softly behind him.

Dan picks up his own phone and opens twitter, and spends a minute scrolling through reams and reams of tweets of people gushing about the quiz, and he can’t fight the proud grin that follows. 

But, he’s also a little bitter he wasn’t allowed to win. His gaze flicks to the bedroom door which is still closed, and he bites back a laugh as he begins to type.

@AmazingPhil where is my bonus prize 

With that, he leaves his phone beside Phil’s on the table and heads towards the bedroom, letting a yawn escape him.

He both loves and hates that his final waking thought as he’s drifting off, an already asleep Phil softly snoring beside him, is that he did win after all.


End file.
